Sweet Dreams
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: Is there more to what's seen? When Yusuke and Kurama have to pair up in search for a demon, what happens? Unspoken desire and dreams come true...Yaoi!


**Sweet Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **[_raises hands up and sighs_ I admit I've fantasized about owning Yu Yu Hakusho and imagined almost most of the characters having sex with one another. [_Lowers hands_ I do not in anyway own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho…except the things that go inside my mind and the things I type out…HAHA[_Runs off_

**A/N: **Hello! Okay, this is just gonna be a filler piece with sex. To tell the truth, I haven't been able to keep up to date posts on my other story and I believe I need something to tide them over. Also, I've been busy with other things and have been able to type three more chapters for my "Tainted Love" story! Woot meh! Well readers! Enjoy!

**O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

I have always watched you. I have always wanted you. Ever since our first encounter, I've been watching you. Secretly of course, no one suspects, and I know you needed that. With all your claims of machismo and your basic personality, no one would understand. I love watching your body. A thrill always dances through mine as I image all those muscles stretching and pulling to keep you in motion. I would never call your movements graceful, more like a trained fighter. You move with purpose, getting from point A to point B, not wasting energy with grace, and you move with a comfort most envy.

At the moment you and me, and the rest of our strange team, have been called together at some little café. Koenma has yet to arrive and Botan has gone to get drinks. Hiei, looking like a caged animal, sits farthest from us and Kuwabara is beside you, openly expressing his anger at this interruption in his busy life. While you, you my forbidden love, are across from me, looking like you've just woken up and your solely intent on twisting a small glass bottle of toothpicks in circles.

Your hair is in disarray, helping to reinforce my notion of Koenma rousing you from sleep. What were you dreaming of? You didn't have time did you, I've rarely seen you without gel, and I love it. You look up at me and yawn. Asking what I'd been doing before and if the case didn't take long, what I'd do afterwards. You, I hope.

I bite back my laugh and answer, but I can't contain the small smile from my lips or my voice; "I'm not sure, what about yourself Yusuke?" Damn our teammates and my sense of formalities. I imagine what everyone's reaction would be if I lean across this flimsy table and kiss you. I want none of that timid contact, I have been dreaming of this far to long. If I thrust my tongue into your mouth, will you run yours against mine? Fight against me?

"Kuwabara, what'ta 'bout you?" He shuts his mouth and just stares at you. Anger or maybe jealousy flares through me, and I imagine my hands encircling his throat. His reply is slow and the same as mine. You look at Hiei, probably contemplating whether he'd answer or not, and you decide against it.

Botan returns, sadly not in silence, and sets our drinks before us. You asked for something alcoholic and by the reaction of your beautiful face, you did not get it. Botan smiles haughtily and in what I can only describe as suicide, blows a raspberry in your direction, and tells us all she doubts you can handle the alcohol.

I can see the anger rush through your body, see all those fantastic muscles tense as if for battle, and Botan ducks behind my seat. Yet you have already acted. You've thrown a lone spoon at her. Well, I guess now at me. Now, I can easily catch it, but I want you to come closer so I allow the spoon to connect to my bottom lip.

Everyone stills and Botan is the first to yell an apology but you've already left your seat. Currently beside me, You gently tug my face to look at yours. No one else matters now, all that does is the sensation of your fingers on me. Long, lean, digits gripping my jaw. You tell me you want to look at it and I'm all for it and your apology sounds so sweet on my ears.

I feel your finger brush over my injured bottom lip and I suck on it. I close my lips over the pad of your thumb and give it just a quick suck, no one else notices and I can see your eyes widen a bit. Mumbling sorry I dart my tongue out and 'accidentally' brushing it over your thumb before I lick my wound.

You are standing above me, my eyes at level to your chest, you're still holding my face, and you've tilted my head back. I wonder what you would do if I yanked your pants down and took you into my hands as I took your thumb into my mouth. I can feel my mouth salivate at the thought of taking a part of you into it and I replace my moan with a laugh.

"It's fine, I'd have expected you'd have a better aim though…" I scowl at you and yet before it can cause you some guilt, a smile spreads across my face. You have taken your seat and though it feels our contact lasted minutes, it was really only a few seconds, sadly. Before anymore-idiotic questions can be asked, Koenma appears, a grim set to his face.

"I'm cutting to the chase, a horrid B-class demon with dangerous psychic abilities is in the human world. We have located him at a club and found that he is using the club to find 'followers'. He is using his psychic abilities to pretty much make a cult or an army…We haven't found his reasons or his name, but we are pretty positive that they aren't good for anyone but himself.

Now we're gonna have to send two of you in there and to get close enough to him to kill him. Also…" He falters and I can see a faint red color his cheeks. "The club is a…a…gay club." His eyes flicker to me for a moment before there snapped to Kuwabara. At this instant, Kuwabara says absolutely no way he's going into a gay club with anyone of us or _ever_ and Koenma just stares at him. You, my delectable treat, just seem to have gotten more pissed and Hiei looks like the same apathetic Hiei. I raise my hand and volunteer. Koenma looks slightly relieved but the smile over my face makes him look elsewhere. "I would like two of you in there, incase he does not…" His eyes travel over me and I can see his brow furrow as he registers my lip but then he continues. "Like one of you…As I've stated, we have no idea what he'll do but with two there, you can help one another. If I send more of you, he'll become suspicious and we cannot risk losing him. He could-"

"Destroy mankind? Isn't that it? If we don't stop him, he'll destroy mankind or at least kill millions right?" Your voice is frustrated and Koenma sorta nods his head and looks like he is expecting the same reaction from you as Kuwabara. Yet you surprise us all and agree to go along with me, your tone speaking of someone used to peculiar already. Oh this day has gotten _so _much better, I will have to thank Koenma later, and this is where Botan speaks up.

"Great, now I'm gonna give you a sorta spell, it'll mask your powers and your demonic aura till there needed, from nosy people." She laughs and part of my brain wonders vaguely why no ones looking at us strangely, but then I ignore it and continue to listen to her. Botan hands both you and me a small bottle of black liquid. "Drink up boys and go get ready! Kurama, we'll meet at your house and we'll be heading to the club in about three hours!"

With that, both her and Koenma leave silently, the café customers not even bothering to lift a head in our direction amazing. I say cheers and down the drink, oddly it tastes like black licorice, not my favorite flavor but it'll do. I stand and ask you to meet me at my home in about two hours and I leave. My mother has left the city for a few days to visit an old friend, I had to pretty much shove her out the door, I needed a break from her, _and_ an empty house.

I've showered and applied some make up; eyeliner, a little cover up, mascara, and cologne. I'm dressed in tight leather pants. There black with buckles and silver rings hanging here and there, no boxers. A tight black T-shirt with various punk bands names scrawled over it and I've got on those wristbands with the silver rings and a dog collar wrapped around my throat. My hair is combed and I'm just gonna let it hang to night. To finish my outfit, I've got on a pair of old red Converse, and I can't wait to see what you're gonna wear. Yet I have a secret, I used a plant I know to have aphrodisiac toxins and made a lotion from it. Its something I had found out about a long time ago and it has a _very_ pleasant perk. It gives you barely any need for a recovery time.

I hear my doorbell ring, a wave of anticipation rushes through my body, and I make my way across the room to the door. I smile as I open it with a joyous flourish and nearly have my jaw hit the floor. Your hair looks like a model's version of wind blown and you've got on a tight fitting white tank top. Tight fitting jeans with a suggestive hole near the crotch and many others peppered down your legs. I step aside and let you in, almost mowing me down, and I'm noticing a very tantalizing hole just below your ass, flashing me a view of a taut tan thigh.

"This gonna be ok? Gays are supposed to wear tight clothes right?" I can hear the need for normality in your voice and I laugh. You turn and seem to freeze, your eyes travel over my body, and it feels like your hands, I move to the kitchen quickly to conceal a shiver. Grabbing two beers and tossing one to you, I take a long drink. I can already feel the fabric tightening over my groin and I know tonight's gonna be a long one.

"Yusuke, we're gonna have to act like a couple, like we're together. It'll keep; I would like to hope, the other men from getting ideas but maybe not the demon. I hope Koenma has a photo and we can work our way to him. So!" I take another long drink, you've already downed half of yours, and I laugh as I move in front of you. "That means we're gonna have to be close and touching. Can you do that?"

"Well, I guess as long as you're not making fun of it… I think I can…" You chew your bottom lip and I reach out and grab your jaw, mimicking your earlier action, I maneuver your face to look at me. Your eyes burrow into mine and I can feel your heart pick up.

"Yusuke, what about kissing? And where would you like me to touch you?" I need to distract myself, I pause and I know that question sounds suggestive, and hell yes it was! "Tell me what I can and can't do, I don't really care as long as we get close enough to the guy." I smile and let go of your face, missing the contact instantly. You think about this and I think about how long it would take to get your pants off. I wonder if we have enough time till Koenma and Botan show up.

I want to bend you over the arm of the couch. I won't have to pull your pants that far down. Well maybe, it'll all depend on how good I can control myself. I feel my heart beat a little faster and take a deep breath. I wonder how loud you'd scream, how long you'll orgasm, and how big you are. I know I have lube in my bedroom and I could have us both completely naked in a few minutes.

"Kurama…" Your voice teases me from my dream and calls my attention. "I think I'd be ok with the kissing and like you said, anything to get close enough to the guy, right. I want to get it done as fast as we can." You move around me and retrieve a new beer for yourself and one for me, which I really didn't need. Yet, I quickly finish mine and start on the new one and you seem content to sit on my couch.

Your legs are spread wide and one arm is resting on the back of the couch while the other holds the bottle on your leg. I sit on the arm of the recliner off to your side and watch you. You're lifting your head back, wrapping your lips around the mouth of the bottle and swallowing. I can see your throat moving and my pants feel tighter. I quickly snatch the remote and turn the TV on, stopping on a variety show.

"Do you have any idea what it's gonna be like in there? Depending on the club, there could be hundreds of men rubbing against hundreds of other men. Who knows what else, are you still sure you wanna go?" I wanna give you a chance to escape, why, I do care for you. I don't _just _wanna taste you. You shake your head and laugh.

"Kurama I'm not gonna quit now. Are you sure _you_ wanna go?" I nod my head, you can't even begin to understand _how_ bad I wanna go, and turn to the TV; a man is juggling knives covered in fire while riding a unicycle. I guess it's suppose to be funny but anticipation and a growing erection are damping the hilarity of the act. We must have sat like that until Botan and Koenma showed up. You just sitting there, thinking of what could happen and I just stare at the screen, also thinking of what could happen and how far I could get before you'll say stop.

"Hello!" A very chipper voice slams me back to reality from behind my closed door. I rise and cross the room; smiling as I let them in. "Wow! Kurama, you look delicious! Men are just gonna be all over you!" Botan laughs as her eyes take in my outfit. Koenma releases a small smile before handing me a large envelope. Botan's gone to the kitchen and gotten a pop, a gasp escapes her mouth as she sees you. I want, no _need_, to leave quickly because the sooner we get there, the sooner I can touch you.

"Inside is the photo of the club and another is of what we believe is his lover…" Koenma shakes in disgust but continues, if only he knew. "We now believe the lover is controlling the demon. One of our agents, talking to a drunken man, seems to have found the name of the lover, Hiro, Hiro Sharaku. However, we're not sure if this is correct. You'll find out, here's money to get in." He hands us each about 40 dollars in cash and seems to wait for one of us to say something.

In my hands is Mr. Hiro Sharaku's photo, the man is beautiful, he must be foreign. With hair the color of wheat and lush full lips. His eye's are the color of a clear sky and his body's a lean and well-toned machine. In the photo, he's topless and a pair of loose jeans barely hangs on his hips. To bad, we have to kill him, even from the photo I can sense his aura, a thing full of hate and revulsion. Another photo is of the club's layout. I toss the photos to you and you flip through the other meaningless papers.

"Ok! Time to head out! Oh you guys look fantastic! The name of the club is Fairy Godmother…" She scowls at both you and me before continuing. "The saying is _'We make all your dreams come true'_ to bad I couldn't tag along with you guys!" Koenma glares at her and sends us out the door, locking it behind him. In the envelope was a piece of paper with the directions and I have it now.

We turn the corner, Botan, and Koenma going the opposite direction, and I link my arm with yours. I feel you tense up as I rest my head against your shoulder. I murmur we need to look like a couple and you've gotta get used to this. I feel you slowly relax under me and I cheer myself silently.

Within minutes, or maybe it seems like minutes to me, we are at the door of the club. A small line has formed and I can feel the eyes of the men on us and its quite thrilling. I pull you closer as I nuzzle my face into the side of your neck and trail my hand across your abdomen. The muscles under my fingers jump and I laugh softly as I brush my lips over your jaw.

"Oh Yuki!" I laugh, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do you think this club is gonna be fun?" I pout, fluttering my lashes in an over dramatic show of sulking. I can see the twitching at the corner of your mouth, trying not to laugh? I push my body against yours as if dancing, and with the faint pounding of a bass, I am. "I really wanna have some fun…" I turn around and wrap your arms around my waist as we step into the line.

I feel your mouth next to my ear and suppress a shiver. "Your doing a really good job Kurama…" I cover a small moan with a laugh and press harder against you. I swear I hear you gasp but you whisper into my ear again. "But do you gotta act this way now?" I nod my head, turning to face you, as I murmur that we'll never know when we're being watched. You seem to accept that and nuzzle my neck. "Is this ok?…" I want to shout no! I want more but give you a whispered yes. "I would hope so Shuichi and I'm looking forward for a little fun as well…" You laugh as you look at all the men before us, giving us subtle glances. Checking us and sizing us up.

My breath catches at the sound of my human name on your lips. You whisper that it's the only name that you could come up with one the spot. I whisper it was all right and within minutes we're at the door, handing over the cover charge and stepping into the throbbing music and pulsing crowd.

We shove our way to the bartender and I order two bottles of beer. Maybe you're the type of person who can't ignore a good song because everything deteriorates. The feel of your hips rocking left to right against mine, making me painfully aware of how tight my pants are, and I push back against you. You stop instantly and I regret it, a small growl of frustration passes my lips.

You pull away, sitting beside me on a stool, and snatch the bottle from the counter, knocking back a huge drink. My eyes fall to your groin and notice the growing problem but before I can pursue it, a large man appears out the corner of my eye. He stops before us and looks at me.

"Hey babe, you wanna dance with me? The man you're with looks way to straight to be with someone as hot as you are…" He leans in over me and I laugh, looking from the man to you. "My name is Kyo and I can show you a great time…" I swear I see you glare at the man and when Kyo lays a hand on my arm, yours darts out and grips his forearm.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Shuichi is with me and will stay with me!" Oh how good that sounds, and you stand, pushing him back. Kyo looks pissed but I stand behind you, snaking my arms around your waist as I kiss your neck. "See? Now stay away you stupid bitch…" You yank me away from him and into the throbbing mass of bodies. Pulling me roughly against your chest as you grind your hips against mine "Was stupid bitch to much?" I respond by quickly wrapping my arms around your neck and pulling your mouth to mine as I thrust my tongue past your lips.

Your tongue timidly brushes mine and I cannot suppress the moan in the back of my throat, but you pull away quickly. Panting as you rest your head on my shoulder, telling me I'm a great actor and should try out for a movie, I want to take you now. I don't care about these other people, only the feel of your hips moving against mine to the heavy drums. I feel you tense and you whisper as your arms link at the small of my back.

"I see him…that Hiro Shara-shara- whatever is over on the stage." I turn my head as well as my body in his direction. We watch as he and the lead singer of the band begin to kiss, within seconds, they're both topless, and touching. Now I'm not big in voyeurism but with you behind me and rubbing against me in time with the drum beats I'm getting really turned on. You push against me and tell me to get closer.

We make our way closer to the stage and you seem to know what you're doing, so I let you lead. I feel your hand snake up my back and twist my hair off to the side as you suction your mouth to my neck. Your other hand rests on my hip and you move harder against me. I moan loudly, pushing against you, and I can hear you laugh against me throat.

"Wha-what are you doing Yuki! Oh!" You're moving faster, the hand on my hip is now rubbing my erection. You murmur that we need to get his attention and we had it. Best to exaggerate, right? Too bad I wasn't. I toss my head back and my eyes dart to the man, he's watching us and you pull away before smashing back against me. I come, your bite on my neck pushing me over. "Oh Yuki!" I pant; you lick my neck and turn me around, letting me relax against you.

"You're a great actor Kurama! Jeez! I believed you!" I growl as I feel my little acting gift beginning to cool and I realize I am gonna be sticky for the rest of the night. Sighing, I wrap my arms around your waist and smirk at your erection. "Hell, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were gay!" You whisper into my ear and I feel a cool hand brush my arm, I slowly turn and face the man.

"Hello…I saw you and your guys little…dance and wanted to know if you'd come back with me?" Hiro is looking at you, and glancing at me. You of course agree, and I smile. "Great, follow me…" We follow, my arm snugly around your waist and yours resting lightly across my shoulders. I release a frustrated noise as I rub against the sticky mess in my pants and you have no idea, bastard. Hiro looks better up close and sadly, his aura is worse up close. We step up and through a door and instantly the sounds muffled to a faint hum.

"My name is Hiro and yours is Yuki? And yours?" He smirks at your name and looks at me. My name flows over my tongue easily and I can feel you pull me just a bit closer, Hiro smiles at this action, and brings us to a small room. "Now, Yuki and Shuichi, I was extremely entertained by your movements and would wonder if you could mimic it for me? If I like what you do, I'll give you a wish…I'll be your fairy godmother!" He laughs and I join him, this is just so surreal!

"Where?" Your question makes me aware of your body and I laugh. I can feel the plant kicking in with a sensation of tingles. Hiro looks excited as he directs us to a secluded room. Locking the door behind us, he heads over to another, at the opposite side of the room. A huge mirror is embedded in the wall and it clicks, it's a one way mirror! That door probably leads to the other room!

"I'm gonna be watching and if I like it I'll give you a wish. If it's really good…" He smiles at us and I can't help but notice the bulge in his pants and how he makes his way to the door. "I'll put on music, start when ready!" He disappears and I turn quickly to face you.

"What now?" I whisper over your ear and I swear I hear you moan. You murmur that if we do what he wants, we can ask him to join us and then, we'll kill him. I push my hips against you and your breath catches. I'm really gonna enjoy this and I slip a hand under your shirt, dragging my nails over your smooth flesh just as the heavy music begins to fill the room, some pulsing techno.

You arch your back and I let my other hand yank your head back as I kiss and bite your neck. Your moaning now and I let my hand on your chest quickly find the button and fly of your jeans. Within seconds, I've gotten your pants unzipped and, using both hands, I push them down around your knees. Oh and you are beautiful! Your cock is growing under my gaze and I want to taste it, but first! I yank your shoes off and your pants quickly follow after, you should thank the little dance earlier for my renewed patience. Completely naked, from the waist down before me, I waste no time, and take your organ into my mouth.

"Shuichi!" Your hands bury themselves in my hair and I moan as your hips shove more of you into my mouth. You taste delicious, better then anything I could have possible conceived. I remove my mouth from you and move it to nip the flesh around your cock, as one of my hands begins to message your testicles. I can hear you panting as I see pre-cum on the head of your penis. Quickly, I lick it off and you shudder beneath me. My other hand lifts your leg over my shoulder, as I take you back into my mouth. "Oh! Ahh I'm gonna uh…" To late, I feel you explode into my mouth and I lock my lips around you until I know I've gotten everything.

I lift your leg off and rise, a throbbing ache protesting my movements, and I see it, the lube. I let a hoarse 'stay' pass my lips as I quickly cross the room and get it, resting peacefully on a nightstand. I notice now a large bed and a stable bar counter. Maybe, we will get to those later but first I needed to get to you. I pull my shoes off and with a yank, I rid myself of my pants, as I make my way back to you. However, before I can get to apply the lube, I feel your hand grip my cock, stroking it in time with the bass.

I freeze but manage to remove your hand and drop back to my knees. Using my hand to lift your leg over my shoulder again; I raise you high enough to see your entrance and spread you enough to lick the opening. I hear you choke out my name and I laugh. I thrust my tongue past the ring of muscle and taste you in the most intimate way. Wiggling it around inside of you, you taste so good. Then, giving you a good suck, I slip a finger into you, and I can hear you cry out. Your body tries to reject me but as I wiggle my index finger in circles and begin to pump it in and out of you your body, it begins to surrender.

Looking for that spot, I slip another finger in with out missing a beat and another. You've begun to move hesitantly against my hand and that's when my fingers hit it. You arch your back and cry out, a hand digging into my hair as the other holds you against the wall. I pull my fingers out of you, spreading the lube quickly over myself, and hook your leg around my waist as I stand, sliding my body against yours.

"Yus-Yuki…"I smash my mouth against yours and thrust my tongue into you as I shove myself inside you, until my hips are snug against yours. I have found my heaven, my Eden. I wait for you to adjust and begin a slow rhythm, pulling my mouth away from you as I kiss your throat and my hands grip your hips tightly, pulling them against mine. I find that spot and thrust faster, I can feel your cock bouncing against my stomach and I let one hand snake between us and begin to stroke you in time with me.

You're crying out now, my name sounds so good from your lips, as I bite down on your shoulder, and I feel you stiffen. You shout my name one last time as you spasm around me and I follow quickly behind you.

"Shit!…I never expected that it would feel...so..._that_ good…" You moan as I slowly pull out of you and I stumble to the bed, tugging you with me. I let you fall on top of me and begin kissing you, you moan loudly into my mouth and we roll around in the sheets. I feel your hand stroke my limp cock and I groan. You smirk and slip between my legs. "I wanna taste you…" With that, you take me into your mouth.

All coherent thought dies there as the sensation of your tongue running over my head and your teeth brushing lightly over my flesh makes me realize that I'm growing hard again. I know you noticed this to, because you have begun sucking harder and you pushing your hands up my stomach and chest. Stopping briefly you flick my nipples and then trail them over my lips. I suck them into my mouth and move my hips against yours; I'm panting 'Yuki' over and over again as that familiarly tightening begins.

You pull me down to the edge of the bed, hunger burning behind those toffee eyes, and flip me over. For a maddening moment, you disappear. Turning my head, I get a beautiful view of you bending down to snatch the forgotten bottle of lube. In three long strides your back to crouching between my legs. Applying a small amount to your fingers I feel you probe me, I cry out while pushing against you, and I can hear you moan. After a little moving, your finger slips into me as your other hand snakes around to rub my testicles.

"Oh! Ahh…uh!" Your fingers hit me in the right spot and I cry out. Hastily, you step back, your fingers leaving me and I feel something else move into me. Your other hand grips my hip and pulls me slowly down onto you. I cry out and push back but you must have known I'd do that because your hand stops me, damnit! "Yuki…" I pant, turning to face you, my eyes locking onto yours. "Fuck me"

I can see the change in your eyes, the need over coming you, and you shove yourself deep into me. Now you're the aggressor and I love it. Your pounding into me and I can feel it, I'm close, so goddamn close. Your nails digging into my flesh, the edge of the mattress biting into my stomach, I know I'm gonna have bruises.

The sound of our flesh smacking against each other manages to drown out the music thumping throughout the room. A few more seconds and I'll come, I can feel it and by the gaining speed of your thrusts, I take it your almost there as well. You lean forward and I can feel you lick up my back and I come. I scream; there is no other word to describe the sound that comes from my throat, and I feel you as you join me.

You fall heavily on top of me, our hearts beating together, and I can feel someone off to the side. You kiss the back of my head and slip out of me. I shudder and you lay beside me, your arm snaking around my waist in a form of possession. Is it on purpose? Or is it some part of your brain that has managed to remember our mission? Hiro stands on the side of the bed, a pretty massive bulge tenting his boxers.

"That was amazing…" He crawls onto the bed, leaning in he looks at you, reminding me of a weaker animal, and I guess you nod because he nuzzles my neck. I can feel him nip my flesh as one hand begins to snake down to my limp organ. You must have seen this because you growl and grip his wandering hand. "Sorry…I've just never seen anyone fuck like that…I want to feel that so badly…" He leans over me and brushes his lips with yours and I growl. I can feel you smile and he pulls away, something akin to envy in his look. "Most people go their whole lives without the right person, and here you are, you've found the right half for you…"

You lean forward, loosing all contact with me, and kiss him flush on the mouth. I want to hurt him but I stay still, Your hands slip up to hold his jaw, and I can hear a moan filter past your mouths before a sickening snap.

Hiro's body falls to the bed, finality in his stillness, and I know he's dead. You pull me up and instruct me to get dressed. I obey, we are both fully dressed within minutes, and with a finale look back, you direct me to the other room. My minds still on the image of you taking me into your mouth. The way your face contorts in ecstasy and kissing Hiro as you killed him.

"The demon's in there, somewhere…" You whisper and we step into the room, a plush an expensive leather recliner sits before the one way mirror, another door near the chair, and various sexual toys. A thump shakes the other door and I make my way there before you, yanking it open, a body falls out.

My heart jumps at the sight and you laugh. The body before me is definitely demon. Dressed simply in a leather harness, handcuffs, a collar, and red rubber ball gag. Nothing else, a chain rattles and I notice he's attached to the wall. I also notice a very painful erection between his legs. Unhooking the gag, he cries out for his master, you and me look at one another as he begs.

"I've been bad and Master says if I do good he'll let me do what you did to the redhead to him" He looks from you to me and I feel a pang of guilt for this pour soul. "I watched you guys fuck and I watched as my Master relieved himself, then he put me back in the closet. I've been bad." I ask why and he tears up. "I was suppose to make more followers with my psychic powers but I couldn't and now, I disobeyed the Master…I won't get my treat…"

My eyes shoot to yours and then back to the demon. He doesn't seem to be that bad but we had to bring proof of his death. His eyes dart between us both and I lean forward, in a strict voice I tell him to shut up. He blinks and does as I say. Leaning forward, I grip his erection with my hand and I tell him to make no sounds as I begin to pump my fist against him.

I hear a muffled cry and my other hand slaps his face. He moans 'Sorry Master' and 'Please Master' repeatedly and I can feel him come. I let the orgasm sink in and using my rose whip; I slice his head off. I grip it and I can feel you behind me, your hips snug against mine, also an erection but I don't move. You lean forward and tell me you like it when I take charge. You then turn and head to the other room. I clench my jaw shut and follow, repeating the rose whip with Hiro, then dropping them in a velvet bag you snatched without my notice from the other room.

Pushing our way out of the club, we smile at the bouncer and head back to my place. The moon's still heavy in the night sky. Opening my door, I dump the heads in the freezer and without warning; I jump on you. Ripping your shirt off and trying to yanking your pants off, only to have them tangle at your shoes. Ignoring them I bend you over the kitchen island and quickly open my pants, freeing my hard erection. A noise escapes your throat and I press the length of myself against you. You moan to check your side pocket and I clench my jaw as I do so, and groan as my fingers brush against the lube. Quickly I coat myself.

"_Now, _shut up Yusuke, I've been waiting _way_ to long now not to fuck you when I have the chance…" You moan and I thrust into you. Crying out as you arch your back, and I keep thrusting. You are far tighter then earlier and it still feels way too good. I continue to pump in and out of you, waiting until I climax to attend to your erection and I do, and oh gods it was _fantastic_.

You are begging me as you thrust hungrily into my hand and as you orgasm; I lean in, licking you clean of your little mess. You moan and I pull away, as you slowly slip to the floor and I fall to my haunches. I can feel the exhaustion coming in and lift you to stand, along with me. As I lay you on the couch and take the time to remove your shoes and pants, I smile at the whole day. I gently pull a pair of clean boxers on you before the blanket from the edge of the couch over you. I thrill at the sight of soft bruises forming on your hips from _my_ fingers.

I lean in and kiss you, whispering I love you, and I muss up your hair. I stand and make my way to my room, if not I'll keep going after you, I can't seem to get enough, and I lock the door behind me. Slipping into my boxers and sliding in between my sheets. I fall to sleep with the smell of you and sex. The sweet aches of our union reminding me of what had happened. Nothings ever smelt better.

**O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you enjoyed and I promise to have like five or maybe even six chapters for my 'Tainted Love' story if I don't keep them coming in a orderly fashion! Farewell and see ya in the other story!


End file.
